Previously, in universal joint constructions, there has been difficulty in providing for proper connections between the respective parts of a universal joint so that it is capable of relative pivotal movements in right angularly related planes and wherein frictional wear has resulted in the use of conventional pivot pins between the respective parts due to lack of proper lubrication or lack of proper bearing surfaces.
Previously, universal joints require frequent lubrication to remain efficient and to prevent wear and increase the life of the universal joint. Previously, the external portions of the universal joint have been exposed to atmosphere, moisture and dirt, requiring disassembly and cleaning from time to time.